


Cream

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Androgyny, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex, androgynous Vergil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 小D小V的小车呃呃呃，维吉尔双性





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

> CP Dante/Vergil
> 
> 警告 Underage sex 双性！维吉尔 PWP 轻微道具play 三观拜拜
> 
> 作者的话 跟蟹哥口嗨的结果，姑且算一个结尾吧，太忙啦

“哥哥，陪我玩嘛，不要再看这种无聊的书了。”木剑随意堆在沙发上发出清脆的碰撞声，但丁一手拉下了维吉尔怀里书的上沿，让它就像是冬风里的空酒桶一般往后倾倒。

在维吉尔半皱的眉头里，但丁整一个人几乎蠕进了维吉尔的怀里，男孩的身躯挤开了兄长的双腿，就像是黏人的软糖，腻歪歪的撑在维吉尔身上，扯开稚嫩的腔调呼噜呼噜的喊道，“维吉尔——不要看了，求你了，我都快无聊死了。”

“别烦我，但丁，有的时候你真的太过于烦人了，”维吉尔从但丁的手里拯救回那本可怜兮兮的书，往后侧歪着身体尽量避开双胞胎弟弟滚烫的鼻息，“你去找别人玩，每天都打这些很无趣。并且你几乎每一次都会输，回头你总是会哭着跟妈妈告状。我说不行就不行。”

“我保证这一次不会哭了，维吉尔，那是因为上一次你打的我好痛，谁知道你下手那么狠，看来我也跌找父亲训练下，你总是背着我偷偷练习！”但丁立刻哭丧着脸抱着维吉尔的腰肢，将毛绒绒的脑袋蹭在兄长柔软的腹部，掉落的银白色碎丝在黑色的衣服上格外的显眼，“真的，这一次我真的我保证我不哭，不然我今晚的甜品就给你吃，明天的也给你。你就陪我嘛，我真的好无聊。”

“但丁！从我身上起来，要不你就别乱动，你是属狗的吗？狗都没有你这么烦人。”维吉尔烦躁的踢蹬起一边的腿，却没法将身上过于缠人的家伙给踹下，他翻了个白眼尝试着用书遮挡住自己的不对劲——热潮从耳根一路燃烧到脖子下，可每一个细节都被趴在胸口的但丁捕捉的一清二楚，但丁闷闷的在维吉尔的胸前露出一个有点傻乎乎的笑容。

见到半天维吉尔都没有动，年幼者猛地一个上前，强硬地挤进了属于维吉尔和他爱书的私人空间里，一张过度放大的脸映射在维吉尔微缩小的瞳眸里，在兄长的脸从惊讶逐渐变为恼羞成怒的过程，但丁露出了一个近似无赖的轻佻笑容，“维吉尔——！你到底在看什么，我能知道吗？今天天气这么好，为什么要窝在沙发上跟一本无趣的书度过一个下午！”

“这不关你的事情，但丁，我给你三秒钟的时间从我的身上爬下去！”维吉尔整一张脸都红了，一半是因为愤怒但丁的不懂规矩，一半是因为体内的某种奇怪的冲动，尤其是但丁的左手还从裸露的膝盖一路往下抚摸，“但丁！你给我现在滚——”

“你说什么？哥哥，说脏话可不是一件好事情，是要被打屁股的。你喜欢被打屁股吗，维吉尔？”始作俑者还挂着一脸可以说得上是儿童才有的天真笑容，歪侧着脑袋露齿盯着维吉尔半张却又吐不出话语的嘴。

但丁一只手已经顺着维吉尔过大的短裤裤管伸了进去，此时此刻小手掐捏着维吉尔大腿上细嫩的软肉，他单纯地知道这里会让维吉尔整一个人发软，就像是夏日口袋里从内心软化的夹心巧克力，“你不讲道理，还总是那么凶巴巴的，维吉尔，我要打你的屁股！”

“愚蠢，但丁，你敢？！”维吉尔将手中的书放到脑后，挣扎着用手胡乱地推开那张不断怂上前的脸，如同被翻了个面的可怜动物一样无助地踢蹬双腿，可是他越这么反抗，但丁越有机会将手伸入去轻抚维吉尔白皙的大腿内侧，顽皮的弟弟就一直笑着盯着兄长支支吾吾地咒骂着一系列侮辱性词语。

这里的确是太过于可怕了，维吉尔压抑着喘息想到，他就不应该穿着短裤。

维吉尔能清楚的感受到但丁的手已经深入到内裤的边缘，还未来得及继续用言语阻止住但丁手中的进攻，属于他弟弟的小手指已经挤进更加隐秘的地方，像是摆弄玩具一样轻轻捏了下维吉尔的阴茎，紧接着娴熟地往下来到了另外一个更为甜蜜的器官，全程维吉尔只能咬着下嘴唇瞪大眼睛，他不知道但丁在下午到底想要做一些什么，潜意识告诉他不要反抗就是享受。

“爸爸妈妈今天都不在家，不然我都去找妈妈玩了，哥哥，你就陪我嘛，玩什么都可以！不要赶我走嘛，但是也不能看书。”但丁抽出手，坐起身居高临下地盯着维吉尔，他的声音听起来委屈极了，让维吉尔想起来了在下雨天的流浪小狗，可怜兮兮的鼻音让他有一瞬间的心软。

趁着维吉尔犹豫的刹那，但丁快速地抽出手，连带着内裤的边缘将维吉尔的裤子给脱到了膝盖弯，“我们不练剑了，我们玩一点你喜欢的吧，维吉尔，就像是我们前天晚上做的那样，好嘛，我知道你很喜欢的，求你啦。”

“放、放屁，你怎么知道我就喜欢这个，”维吉尔想要支棱起上半身，可总是被但丁一只手给轻轻松松的摁回在松软的沙发上，一听到但丁提起“前天晚上”，维吉尔就像是被抓住尾巴尾端的猫咪一般整个人炸起，“不如这样吧，你现在把我放下来，我们去练剑怎么样。但丁？”

“我改主意了，哥哥，我现在就要跟你玩这个，刚刚给你选择你不抓住机会，这下子想要变回去可不行，你真的很难伺候！”但丁坚硬的摇了摇脑袋，抓住维吉尔的脚踝将其细瘦的腿弯起，这样使得维吉尔的腹部微微挺起，胯部充分展现在较为年幼的男孩面前。

即便在床上看了许多次，但丁还是非常着迷与好奇维吉尔的胯下，平日晚上光线并不好，他只能模糊地通过手指描绘与月光朦胧辨别出大概的形状，可是现在是美好的下午，阳光从头上的窗户大片洒在兄弟两人身上，暖色调的光线下，但丁能清楚地看到维吉尔粉红细小的阴茎，还有下面那浅粉色的雌穴，没有规律收缩在一块就像是细长的桃核。

“不是我难伺候，你才难伺候。”维吉尔愤愤咬牙反驳道，这是他第一次如此近距离被但丁观察身下所赋予的“奇迹”，如同一名坐在秋千上尝试并拢双腿的裙装少女，他合拢双腿只会一次又一次被但丁用肉体支棱开，“但丁——我警告你，你要是做些什么过分的事情，我绝对会把你打到求饶，我一点都不担心你是否会跟妈妈告状！”

“哥哥，你是要跟妈妈投诉我跟你比较鸡鸡大小吗，还是要投诉我笑你的太小了？”双腿间的坏孩子噗嗤一声笑了出来，但丁靠的如此近，说话张嘴带来的气息一丝不漏扫在维吉尔软趴的阴茎上，这句话又是一条导火线，引燃了维吉尔另一边即爆的可燃品。

“你现在！就给我！下去！！”维吉尔一手捏住了但丁有点肉乎乎的脸蛋，力度并不小，听到但丁发出一声倒吸冷气的吃痛声的刹那，愧疚感从维吉尔内心深处如同潮涌般跑上，他犹豫了一下还是继续加大力度。

这不能怪他，维吉尔不断自我安慰道，可是一想到但丁跟他比较鸡鸡大小就非常气愤，出于生理结构上的差异总会让他觉得自己比双胞胎弟弟低一等，而维吉尔最讨厌就是输人一等的感觉，是的，他咬牙扯住但丁的脸蛋，他的鸡鸡要比但丁几乎小了两倍，如同还没舒展枝丫的春天嫩芽一般。

“抱歉，维吉尔，哥哥！我保准会让你高兴的啦，你不要再捏我了，好疼，呜呜，真的，我的脸都要被你捏大了，维吉尔你真的是一个坏蛋。”但丁眼睛里闪着泪花，一手心疼地摸上被维吉尔扯到酸痛的脸颊扁扁地说道，言语里全都是憋屈的控诉。

聪明的孩子都知道狡黠的狐狸才不会轻易放开嘴里到手的猎物，很明显在此刻维吉尔并不是一个聪明的孩子，他满脑子只知道赶快赶下但丁穿上裤子，假装什么事情都没有发生。

柔软湿滑的东西突然顶弄在敏感的阴蒂上，维吉尔的腿猛地一抽，眯着眼睛盯着但丁半趴在双腿间的身体，他能模糊地辨别出一直舔弄搔刮凸起的滑腻物品是但丁的舌头，灵活地游走在每一褶皱与缝隙。

不同于维吉尔平日的训斥里的愚笨，聪明的但丁能将维吉尔身上的敏感点记得一清二楚，绮丽的酥麻让维吉尔一刹那瘫软了腰肢，他只能用手捂住嘴巴发出沉闷的哼哼声，可是他并没有停下想要离开但丁阴影的挣扎。

但丁几乎将整个脑袋都埋在维吉尔的体下，将零散的头发别在而后，过短的发尾扫在维吉尔的腹部惹起一阵酥痒，因为沙发椅背的原因，维吉尔的左腿永远都紧密的贴在但丁的身旁，他能嗅闻到维吉尔身上淡淡的肥皂气息，偏过脑袋就能将微微发烫的面颊贴在维吉尔敏感的大腿内侧，满意地听到维吉尔发出一声不小的叫声。

他的兄长有一双过分好看的双腿，在这附近即便再漂亮的女孩都没有这双细瘦修长的腿，她们根本就比不上，但丁有些得意洋洋的想到，维吉尔其实要比他高上那么一点，在几乎每个部分都要比他优秀——只是几乎而已，这没有任何关系，他用上下两排牙齿轻轻研磨着维吉尔大腿的软肉想到，反正维吉尔是他的哥哥就足够了。

用舌头挤开紧致的阴唇，饱满的嘴唇将维吉尔分泌出的半粘稠透明液体模糊地抹在两旁，鼻子时不时会无意磨蹭到维吉尔完全凸起的阴蒂，没有任何包裹的小巧球体如同野外丛林里烂红的桑葚，维吉尔都不知道他早就将自己的腿越张越大，右腿不得不靠着但丁的手的拉回保持平衡。

他知道靠右边是能让维吉尔双腿轻微抽搐的销魂处，如同戏弄一般用舌头牙齿吮吸舔咬着右边炙热的嫩红，果不其然他激起了维吉尔更多按捺不住的叫唤，不同于平日的呼喊，维吉尔这些如同猫咪慵懒的讨好声如同一双手一次又一次拨弄但丁心里深处紧绷的那根琴弦，让他更加卖力地将脑袋埋在维吉尔大张的腿间。

越来越多液体从深处的洞口涌了出来，但丁并不知道这些到底是什么液体，但丁曾经尝过一次，没有什么味道，比起日常喝的水而言有点粘稠，维吉尔知道这件事之后红着脸支吾半天都没说出一句训斥的话语，他的兄长总是过度的敏感与害羞。

但丁唇舌离开维吉尔雌穴的时候发出了一声清脆的“啵”，他半支撑起身子，朝着已经晕乎脑袋，腰肢时不时抽搐的维吉尔露出一个得逞的笑容，好像是在跟维吉尔说“嘿我就说嘛，我能让你感到快乐的”，得到的只有来自于维吉尔融化了尾端的怒瞪。

他还是第一次在阳光下看到维吉尔被唾液沾湿的胯下，这实在是太过于美丽了，但丁不由得在心里感叹道，撑住维吉尔淡粉色的大腿内侧，尽情用视线赤裸地将其刻印在大脑深处。

因为是双胞胎，但丁和维吉尔两人相处的时间永远要比和别人的多，有的时候出于年幼的好奇，兄弟两人还会比较身上的不同，毕竟孩童的攀比心是天然可爱的。也不知道从什么时候开始，也许是某一次洗澡，但丁发现维吉尔拥有一个他所没有的器官，就在小鸡鸡和屁股之间，好奇的孩子想要询问母亲得到一点实质性的解答，而伊娃只是揉了揉但丁的脑袋，神秘兮兮地告诉其这是属于她与维吉尔的秘密。

他不允许维吉尔藏有他所不知道的小秘密，要分享也是他和维吉尔一起，于是但丁就大胆地在夜晚挤进了维吉尔的被窝里，跟不好说话的兄长挤在一张床上，他还惊讶地发现维吉尔其实会在半夜钻入怀里睡觉。

也不知道从什么时候开始，但丁在夜晚用手指让维吉尔发出许多曼妙的声音，即便维吉尔咬着牙从来不肯承认，他的双胞胎亲弟弟还是能明晰维吉尔其实是很喜欢这种感觉；就像是现在，维吉尔整个人都失去了招架的能力，他单手撑后胡乱的抓着书籍的后檐，貌似这是唯一的心里支柱，

紧接着，异物窸窸窣窣的探索着那条甜蜜的小道，维吉尔咬着下嘴唇下意识的拱起腰肢，似乎是在引导但丁更好地将细小的手指深入那瘙痒的穴口里，他现在十分需要一些东西塞入体内来止住心尖触动的瘙痒，空荡荡的感觉一点一点腐蚀掉仅剩的理智。

现在维吉尔下半身放空大开着，他每次尝试着收起就会不由自主地收紧臀部，黏液从兜不住的蜜穴一路流到体后，想要伸出手摸摸看是否已经流到沙发上——毕竟一时半会干不了且不好解释，却被但丁手疾眼快地打开了手背，这很疼，能听到清脆的声音。

“嘶——”维吉尔发出一声不满的声音，他抽着鼻子，听起来也像是快哭了，但丁听到后吐了吐舌头顽劣的表示抱歉，可却撞见了维吉尔含杂着泪光的淡色瞳眸，这个小男孩犹豫了好几秒，最后还是低下脑袋鲁莽地撞上了维吉尔的嘴唇，痛感使得维吉尔下意识整一个人躺回床上，任由他的弟弟就像是饿坏的小狗一般又啃又咬他的嘴巴。

“我希望亲亲能让你好一点，哥哥，真的是对不起，希望能给你一个爱的亲亲消除下怒气，求你啦，不生气了咯。”但丁咬着维吉尔饱满的下嘴唇黏糊糊的说道，口吻却听不出来任何道歉的成分，维吉尔也没有任何心情去理会评判但丁这半桶水的抱歉，喘着粗气将过分甜腻的呻吟给抹杀在喉咙深处。

但丁的手指早就伸入了维吉尔的体内，里面层叠凹凸不平的炙热谄媚的吮吸上男孩两根手指，卷吸收缩的肉块似乎在引导但丁往更里面走去，顺着湿滑的液体，但丁在维吉尔的体内撑起了一个标准的“V”字型，再松开手指，在维吉尔喘息的刹那又一次恶劣的撑开。

“但丁—”维吉尔抓住但丁后脑勺上的头发将其往后扯去，穴口被撑开总让维吉尔觉得微冷的空气迫不及待地钻入他的体内，就像是无形的物体撑开了道口，冷意涌动在体内更为深处无法抵达的地方。

双胞胎弟弟含笑的眼睛让维吉尔心里无奈的叹了口气，但丁停下了手中的顽劣的玩笑，两根手指直接熟练地摩挲着体内的敏感让维吉尔尾椎深处燃起一阵阵如同电流的触感，每当但丁往深处摩擦到某个地方，维吉尔就会主动贴上但丁的身体，男孩能从两层薄薄的布料感受到身下兄长乳尖的硬起，随着维吉尔摆动的频率有一下没一下的也磨蹭到其本人的乳头。

两人之间的温度不断升高，无论是但丁的喘息亦或是维吉尔的呻吟，糅杂成暧昧的热感贴附在两人紧靠的躯体之间，但丁逐渐加入第三根手指，这是他第一次这么做，果不其然，在小洞附近徘徊一会逐渐挤进的痛感让维吉尔不由得瞪大了眼睛。

这名还不懂性事到底为何物的男孩只是本能的恐惧害怕被撕开，他挣扎着却呜咽地还是接受了来自于双胞胎弟弟的第三根手指，撑开的痛感很快被过多的快感掩埋，一瞬间他不知道是被灼伤的疼痛亦或是触手可及的快感，咕叽咕叽的水声伴随抽插的频率穿入发红的耳朵。

再多一点，贪婪的维吉尔搂着但丁的脖颈将其拉入怀里，他双腿都夹在弟弟的身上，靴子踩在沙发上，随着踢蹬发出皮革受伤的细微撕裂声，维吉尔不断接受来自于但丁青涩的亲吻，来不及吞下的唾液顺着嘴角处流到沙发上，他渴望但丁裸露在短裤外边的双腿能跟自己的有更大面积的紧密接触。

可是如果让维吉尔用言语编织出一句请求的话语，这又是不可能的事情。

在维吉尔体内弯曲起手指，修剪整齐的指甲刮弄着体内堆叠的浪肉，摁压凸起的敏感点，维吉尔抽搐的腿与不断淌下的晶莹泪珠极大鼓励了但丁，果然维吉尔是喜欢被这么对待，越来越多液体顺着阴道流入但丁温热的手心。

在外的拇指指腹摩挲着湿润的穴肉，但丁低下脑袋往后望去，能看到维吉尔过小的阴茎在此刻已经半勃，微微挺立在半空中，这个可怜的小家伙貌似需要一点抚慰，被包裹著的顶端不断溢出半浊色的液体擦在但丁的大腿上。

维吉尔发出一声不成调子的呻吟，他的头发都乱了，有好几根散在面颊黏附着汗水，脸上通红一片，即便再激烈的打斗也不会看到如此不堪的兄长，维吉尔的腹部上下抽搐顶弄着，貌似体内藏着一颗晶莹漂亮的弹跳玻璃珠一般。

猛地，但丁感到手上一阵热流喷洒而出，想都不用想维吉尔肯定是潮吹了，体内的液体顺着缝隙如同迸裂的水源冲刷着手指，喷洒在但丁的腿和沙发上，滴落晕染开暧昧的深色圈圈，像是抚慰一般但丁啃咬着兄长扬起脑袋带起的漂亮下巴弧度，失神的维吉尔大腿抖动了好久才逐渐恢复平常，他整一个人都处于高潮带来的余韵空白中，咬着手指的男孩此刻还单纯的希望他并没有弄脏昂贵的沙发。

但丁从维吉尔身上起身，随便消耗了大量力气的兄长侧过身体，半蜷缩着双腿，维吉尔无意识做出了如同婴儿寻求安慰的动作，他的雌穴挤在大腿之间，仍旧有水流从紧贴的穴肉里挤出，水淋淋的如同沾有露水的甜美水果。

坏男孩将从闪烁着暧昧水光的手放到鼻子底下闻了闻，这是维吉尔才有的味道，但丁想到，一阵口干舌燥使其不由自主伸出舌头舔干净手指上的残留，每一滴他都不愿意浪费；随即往后撑坐身体寻思等会要怎么跟维吉尔道歉的时候，手指触碰到了冰冷的木制品，但丁的眼睛再一次亮了起来。

维吉尔一手臂搭在双眼上微喘息着平复，暂且不想去理会但丁刚才的无理取闹，反正等会晚点有的是他好受的，在一片混沌的黑暗中，他一点都不关心背后的男孩窸窸窣窣在做些什么，也许是滚下了沙发无趣地找别人玩去了吧，维吉尔瘪了瘪嘴，他一点都不觉得难过，沙发上躺着的男孩自欺欺人地想到。

直到一个熟悉却又陌生的冰冷物品抵在雌穴的刹那，维吉尔才急忙挪开手臂，不可置信的半支撑起身体盯着身后还没有消失的弟弟，他微屏住呼吸盯着但丁带着哄骗的眼神回望着他，但丁胸口的蝴蝶结都乱了。

那只刚刚还在体内作祟的右手已经再一次抚摸上了维吉尔泛红的左腿，微冷的湿润感让维吉尔泛起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，就像是突然失去了自我意识的玩偶，再一次任由但丁操纵线条让其做出各种姿势，但丁灵巧地拉开了兄长细长的腿。

胯下正如但丁所想的那般一片狼藉，维吉尔的第三器官在刚才一阵抚弄下由浅粉色变成了深粉色，沾有淫水的阴唇因为躺姿而挤压在一块，就像是枝头上熟透的水蜜桃一般多汁诱人。

他想要再一次去亲吻上这一块，可是但丁并没有这么做，男孩清楚地知道，只要用手指轻柔地推开两边的嫩肉，就能清晰地看到那还没来得及并拢的小口仍旧吞吐着体内分泌过多的液体，维吉尔被过度使用的小洞也许需要一定时日才能恢复成一条隐蔽的细缝。

可是这一次但丁并不打算继续用手指继续了，他想到了另外更好的东西，直径可比他三根手指撑开要小，他敢肯定维吉尔会喜欢的。

不明白发生了什么的维吉尔只感觉到方硬的东西缓慢的推开穴肉，抵在张合的洞口附近跃跃欲试，这并不是但丁的手指，这一点维吉尔还是非常清楚的，他早就清楚地记得但丁手指的柔软触感。

维吉尔震惊且害怕的淡色瞳眸从但丁无邪的笑容一路往下，顺着面前男孩的手臂一路回到了下体，他终于明白到底是什么该死的东西尝试着挤进体内，看清楚的刹那维吉尔只感觉到一阵天旋地转的眩晕，伴随着愤怒与压抑的兴奋，他咬着牙再一次确认了那个该死的东西。

这是一把两人打斗常用的木剑的把手。

“哥哥，你不是说要跟我一起去练剑吗？那我们现在开始吧？我发誓，这一次我不会哭的。”

“同样的，你也不允许哭哦？”


End file.
